


A Little Silver Box

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: She is surprised to find it in her room.





	A Little Silver Box

It’s funny how quickly you learn how to miss someone. Quite by accident you go from being utterly self-sufficient to… well. She still _is_. She can manage. She can exist, and maybe even be happy (or at least content), but she feels every day he’s away as a hole inside of her. A gap, where he could be, and isn’t. 

But she can survive. She can still smile, to herself, where no one else can see. She just knows her life would be _nicer_ if he was around. 

She’s spent the day drilling her most promising troops, and it had left her feeling pleasantly tired. There was some real talent, there, and she could see that she’d need to up her game with some of them. One or two had nearly caught her on the back foot, and she’s going to smart where some blows landed. Those sore spots will just be a tangible proof that she’s doing her job well, and a reminder not to become complacent on her own. 

When she approaches her door, she feels the urge to tell him on the tip of her tongue. She’s never been the chatty type - not in the gossipy sense - but her self achievement feels like it should be recognised. Just to tell him, just… so he is proud of her, too. He would be as well. He’d listen, and he’d congratulate her, and she’d feel a little embarrassed, but also proud. In her mind, she can see the brightness in his eyes, the softness around those lips. 

Odd. She admires his military prowess, but she likes the other, more… vulnerable side, too. 

Inside the room, and on the table is a box.

Odd. No one but Kylo has access to her room as a rule, and she knows he isn’t back yet. 

Carefully she approaches it, and runs her finger over the neatly wrapped paper. It’s shiny chrome like her uniform, and tied neatly with a bow. There’s no note attached, no gift tag, but he has to have engineered this. 

Removing her helmet and gloves, she sits at the table almost military-straight. She lifts it, feeling the weight, and then pulls the ribbon to unfasten it. Open, and then her blunt, curt nails make light work of the sticking places, peeling it open.

A box inside, made of a fine, rich, red-whorled wood. A little clasp at the front, and she wonders if he’s got her something fancy, something… dainty and delicate? Not that she’d have much occasion to wear it. 

But instead, nestled on red velvet, there’s a small chip and an instruction page. It’s… it’s a custom sensor, to add to her mask. To improve her scanning ability, and keep her safer. It’s much better than the Order could ever afford, and she feels a strange tightness in her core.

He wants to keep her safe. 

Solemnly, she lifts her helmet, fitting the upgrade. On the note is a single K, followed by a kiss. She smiles. He knows her far too well.


End file.
